


Definitely Not A Vampire

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd pegged him as a vampire at first; his outfit was ridiculously out of date- seriously, the man was wearing a bowtie of all things- and there was something that felt off about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Definitely Not A Vampire  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Doctor Who are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/); [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _She'd pegged him as a vampire at first; his outfit was ridiculously out of date- seriously, the man was wearing a_ bowtie _of all things- and there was something that felt_ off _about him._

She'd pegged him as a vampire at first; his outfit was ridiculously out of date- seriously, the man was wearing a _bowtie_ of all things- and there was something that felt _off_ about him, tingling at her spidey-senses. It only took about five seconds of talking to him, though, to dispel the notion, because no self respecting vampire could _ever_ be as cheerful or bumbling as he proved himself to be almost immediately. Even now, he was brightly rambling,hands flailing in some kind of explanation.

"-because you see, there always _super_ high activity in places like this, where the walls between dimensions have grown thin. Shouldn't even be possible, you know, the walls should be nice and solid, checked them myself some time ago, but then there's always exceptions to the rule, aren't there? So really-"

"Okay wait, what do you mean, the walls should be nice and solid?" She questioned skeptically. Because while, yeah, they'd closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth several years ago, it hadn't affected the other existing ones. In fact, the one here in Cleveland had only become more active afterward. "Cause that is _so_ not the case here."

"Exactly!" The not-vampire grinned brightly, as if she'd had said something utterly amazing, and he literally _bounced_. "Isn't it exciting?! A- new rift, and not just in time and space, like the one in Cardiff, but in _dimensions_! I can't _wait_ to take a little look-see!"

"Okay, A. It's not new. And B? You are _not_ going anywhere near the hell mouth, mister. Uh uh. Not happening." Her voice was firm, one eyebrow arching at him, and he blinked at her in sudden confusion.

"It's not?" And as soon as he asked it, he was shaking his head, and pressing on. "And who are you to tell me no? It's not like- wait, did you say ' _hellmouth_?'"

"That would be what it's called, yes." A second eyebrow joined the first as she stared back at him. He blinked. Did he really not know what a hell mouth was? But he'd been talking about-

"What did you say your name was?" He asked abruptly. Now it was her turn to blink.

"I- didn't say." She paused, considered. Then shrugged. She wasn't too worried about giving herself away, it wasn't as if most of the supernatural community in Cleveland didn't already know who she was. "It's Buffy."

"Buf- oh. _Oh_! Buffy!" He grinned suddenly impossibly wide, and then he _bounced_ again. "The _Slayer_! How exciting!"

"'Exciting?'" She echoed dubiously.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you!"

Okay. _Definitely_ not a vampire.


End file.
